Haunted
by TheSnowAngel
Summary: "…What were you saying about this place being haunted again?"   A MarVex with a morbid theme,  A group of ghosts who hope to dream,  Secrets left in the dark,  Will soon come to light,  And maybe they'll find what they're looking for... life.
1. Welcome

"The ghost house they call it."

The humor in Sora's voice made Marluxia look up from the window of the car. He snorted in disdain.

"Are you trying to scare _me_ of all people Sora? I thought you'd know by now that **I** am the one to inspire fear here."

Everyone in the van laughed. They were jazzed up, school had ended, and everyone was headed out for the trip of their lives. Their parents had somehow allowed all of them as a group to go on a sleep-over in this cottage that Sora had found. So the entire group had piled into the car, all relying on Saix's athourity as an "adult" now to get them where they were headed.

"I'm serious! The rumor is that it's haunted by the ghosts of the people that perished there!"

Sora pouted as everyone laughed again. They all knew that he'd been obsessed with ghosts since he was little, and they all knew that he was all too easily scared silly. Usually by himself.

Roxas laughed. " Sora you always say that. And every time you find some place, it's never actually haunted, remember?"

"But this one really is! I mean, if it weren't, then why would people abandon a big house like that-"

Saix hit the brakes, and he and Marluxia turned in their seats to face the now stuttering Sora, who just realized he'd made a big mistake. His twin sister and brother stared at him from either side of the back seat, and Demyx and Namine were turned around as well, everyone's eye's boring into his. Saix started softly.

"Sora, are you not telling me something."

Everyone shuddered at the conceilled threat in his voice. Sora began blabbering incoherently, which made everyone groan.

"Ok, stop," Started Xion. "We need to know what exactly is going on Sora. NOW."

"Ok, you see, this place… it's not a cottage in a hotel… in fact, it's about a mile away from the town-"

"We're going home." Saix said simply, and began to turn the van around.

Everyone burst out into groans. They'd finally convinced their parents they were old enough to go on a trip together- heck, they'd convinced them to let them out for the **entire summer**- and Sora had screwed it up, once again. They got about a mile down the road, when Marluxia sighed.

"Wait a minute Sai."

Saix pulled the car over, more gently this time, and turned to Marluxia.

"What am I waiting _for_ exactly." He asked Marluxia. He turned to the blunette.

"Well, we're **never** going to get another chance to do a trip like this again if our parents find out what Sora did behind their backs. They'll **freak**, and then before you know it, you'll be off in college, and we won't see you until Thanksgiving, _if we're lucky._"

That pulled everyone short for a minute. Everyone had agreed that Marluxia's and Demyx's senior year was going to be tough on the others, but not as tough as Saix's impending departure. He'd be going across the country, and no one was quite ready to lose "Big Brother Sai" to the real world yet.

Marluxia began again quietly. "Besides, if we go back now, Kairi will _kill_ Sora. And frankly," He turned to smile at the brunette, "I kinda like this Saarlane."

"Really, because I think Kiari wouldn't mind losing one of the boys at this point." Saix dead-panned, and everyone paused before the laughter set in.

Because honestly, while Kairi Saarlane loved all her kids very much, six of them was **way** more then a single mom should handle. Luckily for her, Ventus (called Ven by his friends) had gone off with Aqua and Terra to be an archeologist in Eygpt, and Vanitas had gotten into the army somehow; just what he had always wanted, the ability to shoot people without reprecusions. Sora was always causing her trouble, however, and he was constantly getting yelled at. Marluxia could only _imagine_ what would happen if Kairi found out about _this_ escapade.

"Besides, Saix, it could be a real adventure. Wouldn't wanna pass one of those up before you get all grown up on us, would you?"

Saix stared at Marluxia and started the car again.

"I'll give you _one week _in the house before I say if we go home or not, ok?"

Marluxia nodded and smiled, greatful at the chance to hang out with his friend one more time before he left. Everyone cheered Saix as he drove down the road once more. Sora perked up as they went along.

"And who knows Sora. You may get to have your own ghost story yet." Teased Marluxia.

" I mean it guys, I think this place is the real deal this time," His eyes shone with entusiam. "I just _know_ it."

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

'Well it certainly **looks** like the real deal,' Marluxia thought as they all un-packed their bags from the van. The house was three stories tall, and as Sora said before, completely abandoned. It didn't look completely horrible, but it wasn't in the best condition. Sora skipped enthusiastically towards the house, his bags in hand. Namine opened the trunk up to get the rest of the supplies out.

A few hours later, they had found a few rooms that could pass as bedrooms. They decided that a girls and boys room wouldn't work out really well probably, so they just put all the siblings in one, and Demyx, Marluxia, and Saix went next door.

"Easier all around, right?" Said Demyx, unfolding his sleeping bag on the bed. "Now when we want to hang out at night, and the kids fall asleep, we can just drag them back that way."

The others nodded, smiling at the thought. Saix and Demyx were notorious all-nighters- heck, if you went to a sleep-over with them, your parents didn't expect you back until the next night, since you'd slept from one p.m. until then when they let you crash finally. Marluxia had gotten used to their week long parties by now, but he was wondering how his body would react to staying up with the two of them all summer.

"I demand the coffee machine be set up in here." He declared as he and his new roommates came down to the kitchen to meet the others. Namine giggled. Marluxia smiled at her, glad that the little freshman had been allowed to come. Kiari was always over-protective of her littlest daughter, but then again, the girl was almost always sick. They'd convinced Kiari that Namine'd be safe with them however…

"Sora. If your little sister has an asthma attack in this house, I WILL kill you. With the car."

Sora paled as everyone laughed at Marluxia's over-protective comment.

"Lay off Marly, I thought you said you LIKED e-"

"Ah, but I like this one more, she draws pretty pictures for us."

Marluxia cuddled Namine around the neck as Sora fake whined. Their laughter was cut short though by the sound of glass breaking. Everyone turned to look up the stairs.

"…" Marluxia frowned and started towards the door to upstairs. "What the hell?"

He went upstairs, re-assuring the others he'd be fine. He went back to the hallway that led to the different rooms. He stepped in, confused, and heard shattering under his feet. He moved his foot to see mirror pieces.

He glanced around to see the mirror on the floor a few paces away. He walked to it, wondering how it fell in the first place. He lifted it, to see how bad the mirror had cracked. As he saw the reflected side, he noted how the cracks looked like someone had punched it to the floor. He stood upright and held it out from himself, viewing the hallway behind him.

And then Marluxia saw him in the doorway behind him.

A tall girl- no…a boy… maybe his age. Long blonde hair made his gender hard to determine, a problem Marluxia dealt with frequently. His stunning green eyes bored into Marluxia's in the mirror where they met, emerald hatred meeting with topaz fear. A second passed.

And Marluxia screamed and dropped the mirror. As he did, the boy's eye's went wide in the mirror, as if taken off guard by Marluxia seeing him. As Marluxia spun round to see the intruder, he found himself staring at an empty hallway. He backed to the wall, and slid down, holding his chest over his heart.

Feet pounded the floor, and Saix was suddenly where the intruder had been moments before.

"What's wrong?" He barked out, looking around, brandishing a kitchen knife. "Is there someone here?"

Marluxia took a moment to look at him before he quietly answered. "No…No one's here except us."

What Saix didn't realize as he helped Marluxia to his feet, and went downstairs with him was Marluxia hadn't been simply referring to the two of them alone.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

"Sora?"

"Hm?" The brunette looked up from his puzzle book to stare at Marluxia. It was much later, and Marluxia still looked pale. "What's up Marly?"

The pink haired man simply looked at him before he spoke again.

"…What were you saying about this place being haunted again?"


	2. The Stories That Don't Die With You

If anyone can figure out who all the ghosts are before I reveal them, I will draw them thier favorite pairing in this story to come. Also, I'd love to hear from you. Comments make me smile and such. :)

If I owned it, you'd know it. This house in the story is mine though. ...And one day, I'll make it, and me and my friends will TOTALLY be living there.

--

"_Sora?" _

"_Hm?" The brunette looked up from his puzzle book to stare at Marluxia. It was much later, and Marluxia still looked pale. "What's up Marly?"_

_The pink haired man simply looked at him before he spoke again._

"…_What were you saying about this place being haunted again?"_

-o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Sora stared blankly at Marluxia for a few minutes before bursting out in a wide grin.

"You wanna hear?"

Marluxia hesitated, then nodded jerkily, nervous almost. The others scattered around the room looked up from their assorted books, sketch pads and instruments and swiveled their bodies to face Sora in a big circle. If there was one thing Sora could do, it was tell a good story. Even if it was just that; a story, he had a way of making you almost believe it was real. He took a deep breath and began.

"There are different legends surrounding the house- at least four I know of."

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

A silent figure stood at the stairs, unseen by the others. He listened to the young boy talking, gathering information as he was known to do.

"The most recent one was of a college student who went missing from town a few years ago. It was said that he was lured into the house by some evil force- But there are rumors he was just depressed. They found his body in the kitchen, his wrists slit to the bone."

The boy on the stairs sighed at that. The details were always changed, weren't they. That boy hadn't been lured to the house by any evil force- he had brought his friend there to hang out for the weekend, and the friend had killed him, leaving it to look like a suicide. 'And had gotten away with it too,' he mused sadly.

"The next one," The brunette below continued, " Was this teenage boy. He just disappeared one day in the house. No one ever found him, and his father was destroyed over it."

He nearly vaulted down the stairs. That story was so inaccurate, he couldn't believe his ears. Destroyed over his son's death, was he? He shouldn't have committed the crime in the FIRST place then. And it's always hard to find what's been set on fire and scattered into the backyard, of course. 'Not even the police dogs were able to help find whatever was left of his body,' he remembered sadly.

The boy downstairs went on.

" Before that, a pair of brothers lived here with their family. One day, the Mom came home to see her boys poisoned on the floor of the living room. No one knows what exactly happened to this day."

The figure upstairs winced. That story was true enough he supposed. The boys had been poisoned, but he and a few others knew that it'd been because their baby-sitter had gone crazy and put cleaning supplies in their food. Along with sleeping pills. He shuddered, remembering how the two had died in their sleep so horribly. He turned, thinking it to be over.

"And then there's the last one. The thing that started it all. The most gruesome it can get."

He froze mid-step. It couldn't be. A child that young couldn't know… right? He turned back to the stairs, watching as the pink haired boy leaned in, almost too eager to hear.

"A long time ago, the was this insane killer called Master Xehanort."

_Oh God he __**KNEW**__._

" This guy was a whack-job. He locked up six kids, mostly high school students, in the house. And he started killing them one by one."

He shuddered. He couldn't believe this- how is it that this was the one story he got RIGHT?

"Three of the kids got out alive and got the police to kill Master Xehanort, but the others were murdered before they could get back. Two siblings, and the youngest of their group, it was said."

He trembled, and took a step back.

" The story is that none of those kids that where killed in here…" The brunette paused, for dramatic effect. " Ever left."

He ran. He ran back to his room, where he knew it was safe, and he knew that there wouldn't be another reminder of those stories, of those horrible memories…

…Of the fact that he, un-like those children in the living room, was honest to goodness…

…Dead.

Everyone stared at Sora for about five minutes, until Roxas cleared his throat.

"Bullshit." With that, everyone seemed to calm down. Well, everyone except Marluxia, but he hid it well, only clenching the couch slightly. Demyx noted this, and excused the two of them to their room while Sora and Roxas got into another epic battle over ghosts.

"Now what's wrong."

Marluxia flinched at Demyx's tone. It was one of those times he turned all "no nonsense" on whoever he was talking to.

"…It's nothing really just…," Marluxia looked at Demyx and took a deep breath.

"Dem, I need you to swear on Arpeggio you won't breathe a word of this to anyone."

Demyx's eyes widened. That was the most serious kind of swearing he could do, Marluxia knew that. Which meant…

"That bad, huh?" The musican asked quietly. "I swear, but you'd better have a good one for this."

They sat down on the bed, Demyx almost bouncing in anticipation. Marluxia looked up at him slightly, then returned his gaze to his lap before talking.

"I… I could have sworn I saw someone in here when I went upstairs to find out what broke. Someone I've never seen before in my life."

His confession was met with silence, so he continued. "He looked about our age, with long blonde hair, pretty tall, and these dazzling green eyes…"

Marluxia trailed off remembering that shade of green. He couldn't remember seeing it on anyone else before. That deep green had caught him by surprise, along with the hate coupled in the gaze.

He looked up to find Demyx staring at him.

"…Are you trying to tell me there might be some strange kid in here we don't know with us." The blonde asked slowly.

"Dem, you're not understanding. When I turned to see him, he wasn't there. Almost like he'd only existed in the mirror or something. It was so… weird."

Demyx looked at him, then came up with the only answer he could.

"I think you imagined it Marly. Plenty of people see this sort of thing if they're expecting it or something. Sora's ghost stories have finally gotten to you, that's all."

Marluxia smiled at Demyx. "I knew you'd help me with this. Thanks Dem."

They ended up staying up only until twelve when Demyx somehow feel asleep. Maruxia quietly turned the lights off, and snuggled down into his sheets. Before he closed his eyes though, he could have sworn he saw a figure move in the reflection of the mirror.

'It's all in your imagination,' he thought and lay down to sleep again.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

He was bitter. He'd admit it, he was truly bitter. Especially now that people had come back again. He could only imagine who'd join the ranks of their "family" this time. Someone always did when someone came here. He sighed, and moved slowly through the reflections of the rooms. He came to a halt when he saw two of the boys asleep in one room. He moved slowly to see better, to see the two people there. He realized with a jolt it was the self-same boy who had seen him before. He peered a him, watching him sleep, trying to understand why he'd been so interested in the stories before… And trying to tell why he had spotted him. He found himself musing on how someone would always join whenever someone came to visit their "home." And he caught himself as he found himself wishing if it were to happen again, it'd happen to the pinkette sleeping so innocently in front of him. He shook it off, and continued back through the mirrors to a room of safety for him. He lay down in the reflection and tried to understand what was happening to him.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Demyx started in on Marluxia the second they were alone.

"Are you SURE that there's no one in the house?"

After a brief talk, they decided Demyx's paranoia was actually good to follow up on once in a while, and went on their expedition.

As Marluxia went through the house, he found certain places to feel, …wrong in someway. Demyx and he split up for a few minutes in the library. He was looking through the books in the non-fiction section when he heard it. …That sound… it sounded like…

Crying.

Heart broken crying.

He moved towards the sound, knowing all the while he did not recongnize the voice, and he'd probably not like what he saw. He ran as the crying got closer, finally rounding a corner-

And hitting a wall.

He stepped back, just before running into it. He blinked at the wall, just a brick one with a tapestry on it. He looked closely at the picture woven in.

"Interesting…" He muttered. He was looking at Romeo and Juliet. Their death scene, to be exact. Strange, why would someone chose to have that picture on their wall in fabric forever- He started when he looked at the corner of the tapestry.

Blood. There was blood- it was old but still, a lot of blood. He lifted the tapestry off the wall, delicately, and set it down on the floor again, glancing up to the wall-

Demyx was getting creeped out. He did NOT want to be alone in a creepy library, he did NOT want to leave Marly up here, He DID NOT sign up for all this paranoia. He sighed, and continued walking back towards where he last saw Marluxia when he heard a blood curdling scream. The same one as yesterday, before Saix came upstairs- he rushed to his friend, hoping that it wouldn't be too late to help him from whatever was attacking him. 'Oh God,' He thought, 'What if there IS someone in here?'

He ran faster with that thought, back to his friend.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

He could not break his gaze. Even when he had screamed and fallen to the floor, he had not once taken his eyes off of those green orbs of mystery peering at him from the mirror. He slowly got up, never once lowering or lifting his gaze from the boy in the mirror adjacent him. He walked back slowly, closing the short distance between them in three shaky steps. He looked into the eyes of the boy, feeling mesmerized by the icy glare that held him captive there. As he looked on though, he saw the color change, melting from un-known hate to confusion, curiousity- His hand moved upwards, towards the glass. Marluxia matched his movement, lifting his hand to the mirror. They inched closer, almost about to touch the glass… or was it one another? Marluxia stretched out his hand, to finally touch this boy he'd been so curious over the past few days-

"-"

Marluxia, shocked, turned his head to Demyx, and like that, the spell was broken. As quick as he could, he turned back, but found it empty, save for his and Demyx's reflections.

He nearly cried. He was SO CLOSE to finally seeing him and-

He went over this depressing thought as he was dragged downstairs by Demyx, into their room, and after being forced into a blanket and drinking some hot chocolate- "You're FREEZING" Dem had said- he found himself being annoyed at Demyx.

"What happened? I heard screaming, and you were like, mesmerized by something in the mirror…"

Marluxia slowly looked up at Demyx, cold anger in his eyes.

"I was about to finally MEET him, Demyx. And you… you _ruined_ it."

He fell backwards onto the bed, and after twenty minutes, he sighed and apologized.

"It's ok, but, who were you about to meet?" Demyx inquired, the hurt gone from his face.

"The boy from before… with the blonde hair, and those… eyes…."

Marluxia sat transfixed on the wall, remembering the eyes he'd come to memorize so well in the past few hours. Demyx stared at him, open mouthed before speaking.

"Oh my GOD, Marly."

"Wha-what?" He snapped his head towards his smirking friend.

"You realize you've fallen for an imaginary friend, right?" Demyx smirked.

Marluxia went red. "I have not!"

"Oh REALLY then. Well, what else could he be?"

Demyx flounced out of the room, announcing he'd get more hot chocolate for them. Marluxia stared at the mirror in the room. Demyx's words echoed in his head.

'What else could he be?'

"…I wish I knew Dem…"


	3. Moving Day

Ok, so far, someone guessed one ghosts "Ghost story". There fore, Damned Lolita, you get the prize! *Happy dance* The other five ghosts are still up for grabs though people, so guess away!

Also, just wanted to thank anyone who's reviewed so far. You've really made my day just knowing someone's reading this. :D

And I will start dedicating chapters, because it's cool, and I want appreciation going around here.

This one's to you, Damned Lolita, for being a really awsome fan-fiction writer, and a cool girl in general. And my long-distence friend Kirst. Because she's awsome, and one day my girlfriend and I will meet her live. :D

If I owned it, you'd know it, but the house is mine.

--

He wandered through the mirrors to the usual meeting place; the attic. It was the only neutral spot for everyone as no one had been… well, the attic was deemed safe, so no one had an "episode", like that one time in the kitchen- he shuddered. Poor guy, he couldn't blame him for being skeeved out by knives after that really though. He didn't have to watch his back, he knew that he was the only one who used mirrors for transport, and all the "visitors" were asleep. He forced himself past the room where the boy from before was sleeping, knowing he'd stay all night again if he even had a glance. And the meeting was too important. Especailly tonight, the first one since the children had come to their "home."

He stepped through the glass of the mirror into the empty room of the attic. As usual, he was the first one there, so he took a breath.

"_Assemble," _he breathed out, so quiet that it was almost as if he hadn't spoke at all. At once, the others began to arrive. An electrical socket came alive, buzzing as if full of angry bees, spurting out a stream of electricity, forming into his late twin sister. She sat by the window, and gazed out as they waited for more to arrive. The fireplace went up in bright flames for a moment, and a older teen stepped out as they vanished as quickly. He leaned against the fireplaces bricks, looking distant as usual. The books on the shelf rattled violently, until one opened up and a young boy stepped out and took a place on the floor by him. Two teenagers, almost identical, save for one being a year shorter, floated through the floor and sat on either side of the bookshelf. The last member of their group floated through the ceiling and took his place silently at the woman's side on the desk by the window.

His green eyes meet all the others around him; Dangerous green, angry, confused, and upset aquamarines, empty orange,- …hopeful blue-gray?

"Is there anything you want to say?" He said kindly to the boy next to him, kneeling down to sit by him. The boy shuffled, then looked at all of them.

"Maybe… This time it's really-"

"Shut it kid. There's no second chance for **this **big a fuck-up," the boy by the fireplace spat out. His eyes had grown even more angry. " We're stuck here for eternity, no re-do's. Game over. And we all know what's going to happen NOW. At least one of those kids is joining us before their 'happy little summer adventure' is over."

His words were harsh, and made a person feel like they'd just been bitten. The boy recoiled, and hung his head back in his hair. Beside him, the blonde boy started yelling.

"Just because YOU don't have any hope left, you don't have to ruin it for him." He hissed out. "Meeting adjourned."

"But wait- We didn't say how we're getting rid of the kids." The younger of the two brothers called out. All eyes were on the blonde as he turned.

"We're not,"

"But-!"

"No. We will simply be careful not to be seen, and wait. As usual."

He disappeared with the slate haired boy through a wall, and took him back to his domain, the library. He was about to leave when he was caught by a hand.

"…Do you think that… they might be…"

He turned back to the soft voice. "…I hope so." And with that, he returned to the mirror. He walked the reflected halls, not ignoring the pull this time back towards the living boys' room. He sat there, watching the pink haired boy sleeping as he had done for the past week.

"…I really do hope you're the one's we've been waiting for…"

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

They'd only been there two weeks, but the difference was noticeable in Marluxia.

Demyx looked at all of them around the table. "… Is anyone else seeing how weird Marluxia has gotten lately?" He asked quietly. The mentioned pinkette was still asleep, as Demyx was drugging his hot chocolate at night now.

Xion sighed. "Good, it's not just me seeing these things then." She leaned back against her chair.

"Why… what'd YOU see?" Sora asked, nervously.

-o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o-

Xion had been wandering upstairs to get to the bathroom when she saw him. Marluxia was just staring deeply into the giant mirror in the hallway.

"_He's gotta come out sometime, this is the only way he moves-" He cut off at the sound of Xion approaching him. _

"_Um, Marly what are you-"_

"_Xion, ssh."_

"_Whuh?"_

_He sighed, exasperated. "If you SPEAK, he doesn't come out. That's why he keeps running away, first it was me, then Demyx, so if I stay quiet, then he'll show up again."_

_With that, he pressed his face to the glass again._

"…_You're messing with me, right?"_

"_Will you __**please**__ leave if you won't be quiet Xion?" He whipped his head to face her, then back as soon as he'd finished. She crept away, slightly disturbed, swearing she could hear him muttering to the glass again._

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Sora's eyes widened. "That's like what happened to me!" He exclaimed, his friends and siblings turning to him.

"…Really…" Roxas started.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Sora was sleepy, and just wanted to go to the bathroom and go back to bed to snuggle into his little sister (Who was surprisingly warm for a little girl). As he opened the door though, he saw something that jarred him into full awakeness.

That sight being Marluxia in front of a mirror with the lights off, doing what could only be described as a strange version of summoning Bloody Mary.

"…_Erm, Marly? What are you doing-"_

_He jumped at Sora's voice, knocking over a few hair supplies that were stacked on a shelf behind him._

"_Oh, Jesus! Knock first Sora!" And with that, he pushed him out of the bathroom, and locked the door behind him._

_Sora stared up at the door before standing up and dusting himself off._

"…_Fuck it." He muttered, and shambled upstairs for the other bathroom, praying to God that someone else wasn't doing something vaguely creepy in that one._

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Everyone stared at Sora before Saix spoke.

"The sad thing is, I can believe that," Everyone looked at him. "For the simple reason that I saw him doing something as equally strange."

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Saix didn't usually think much of Marluxia's cleaning binges. He knew that for some reason or another, if the man got stressed, it was one way he made himself feel better.

_However, he usually cleaned the whole house during these times. _

_Not just the mirrors._

_He was more then a little freaked out when he found himself seeing Marluxia around the old house cleaning all the mirrors obsessively, muttering darkly to himself._

"_You can't hide from me… You can't hide from me… You can't hid from me…"_

_Saix didn't know who exactly was hiding from Marluxia, but he had a feeling that they'd be doing it for a while. _

_Just like him. Because he was NOT coming out of the janitors closet he had found the fifth time he'd come across Marluxia obsessively cleaning until the pinkette had left the hallway, so he wouldn't get screamed at again._

_Funny how Marluxia's voice got so high-pitched when he was stressed…_

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Everyone was getting a little weird-ed out by this. **Three **counts of Marluxia going nuts was not very comforting.

"…Well now that you mention it…." Roxas began reluctantly.

Re-count. **Four **accounts of Marluxia going bonkers was **really** unsettling.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

_Roxas had been going back to his room when he saw Marluxia walking down the hallway. He had hurried to meet him, but stopped when he took a look at Marluxia's expression; concentration, mixed with a lost look in his eyes. As the older boy breezed past him, as if he weren't even standing there, Roxas heard him muttering to himself._

"_Right here… He was standing right here last time… maybe he'll come back…"_

_Roxas watched as Marluxia quickly moved through the door-way and out of sight, almost gliding across the floor as he did._

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Demyx stared at all of them. "Well, you guys haven't seen ANYTHING," He whispered.

"He's at his worst at night. He's just… staring at the mirror, like it's gonna friggin' spit out either his true love… or the anti-christ. He's losing sleep over it, and **I** of all people should know about that sort of thing… one time, he tried sleeping in the library for God's sake. I'm …getting really worried here guys."

As that sank in, Sora looked over at Namine.

"Sis? Have you seen Marluxia do anything weird lately?"

Namine closed her sketch book quietly.

"I think you guys are over-reacting. Is it possible that Marluxia just has some insomnia?" She looked up at the others. "Besides, you know him. He does a lot of weird things, so I wouldn't be so surprised that Sora found him in the bathroom like that. As for the rest, haven't we learned what happens to sleep-deprived people after a few days after the **last** huge sleep-over we had last winter?"

Everyone cringed. It'd been the only time Roxas had ever been crazy enough to try eating spicy food when he was horribly allergic to it. He'd been to nutty to realize what he was doing until his face was bloated beyond recognition.

"But Namine," Roxas said, reclaiming his dignity, " That was after six days-"

"Exactly," Namine interrupted, " And we've been here two weeks. Marly's just not feeling well. Maybe we should let him have some space or something. Maybe… We should all have separate rooms."

"Absolutely NOT-"

"Are you kidding-"

"I don't think-"

"Why would we-"

"Mom would freak if we-"

"Brilliant idea Namine. I second the motion."

Everyone stared at Marluxia, who had somehow materialized into a seat at the end of the table, with coffee in hand. Roxas was the first to speak.

"Hell no." Marluxia glared up at him.

"Why not? We're all "adults" here. Besides, do you **really** want to spend the next three months rooming with all your siblings… when you could have a room to yourself?"

His words sunk in. Finally Xion spoke.

"I'm in."

"What-"

"Chill out Rox. It'll be fine, there's enough rooms to go around, and maybe it'll be better this way."

Namine sat up. "Now all we need is one more person to make it majority," She said quietly. Sora looked around before raising his hand.

" …Sure why not. I'd love to have a room to myself for a while, no offense Roxas."

As Demyx started to sputter out a counter-argument, Namine stood up.

"Then it's settled," She said. "I'll get my things and move next door to Marluxia, where ever he goes."

"I'm third floor Nami," He answered with a smile. "Packed and moved this morning."

She smiled, and they left together to get her room ready, the others staring confused at them as they retreated.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

He closed the door behind them as they entered Namine's room, finally finished with moving everything.

"… Thank you Namine," He murmured. She turned to him.

"Marluxia… Tell me exactly who you've been seeing."

He was taken by surprise at that. He took a breath, and looked at her from across the room.

"I've been seeing a boy… but only in the mirrors. I've only seen him twice… but… Namine, I'm not crazy, or making this up, I swear-"

She held up a hand to silence him.

"Marluxia," She began calmly. "I need you to describe the boy _physically_."

Marluxia gave her a confused look, and then continued slowly.

"Well," he began. "He has really pale blonde hair, down past his shoulders. He's skinny… like the bad kind, the un-healthy skinny. He's really pale… and he's got these _eyes_…" Marluxia became distant with this memory.

"Eyes that are like… swimming in a pool of chlorophyll when you look into them… or a sea of eternal evergreen forest… but it's… when I first see him, that look… his eyes are always like…. Ice. Ice that's frozen fury and hatred, in that beautiful green color I can't stop thinking about…"

"Then they're not the same."

Marluxia pulled short at that, his head whipping around to face Namine, her expression stotic.

"I'm sorry… what?"

Namine repeated herself. "They aren't the same ghost then. There's more then one."

As the word came out of her mouth, Marluxia realized that it had to be true. It made more sense then anything else he could think of for an explination. But it did make him feel a bit sick to admit Sora could be right about something. Especially something like _this_. He blinked at her as he registered the complete sentence she had just said.

"Wait… there's more then- you've seen one?" He whispered. Namine nodded.

"Only twice… but that's enough, right?" She muttered, and Marluxia did a shakey head bob. " I keep seeing him in the shadows at night. … He looks like he's my age, and he's got light silver hair. And these… Aquamarine eyes… I could just drown in…. it's like an ocean of color from a caribean sea-"

Marluxia let out a nervous laugh, interrupting Namine's nostalgia. She looked at him questioningly.

"Sorry, it's just…" he began. " I'm glad I'm not going nuts on this… and I'm a little worried that there are friggin' ghosts here." He admitted.

"… And I'm glad I'm not the only one obsessing over someone's eyes." Namine giggled out. They looked at each other, and collapsed to her carpet, laughing out all their stress from the past two weeks. When they were done, they looked at each other, suddenly serious.

"…Marly, what are we going to do. What should we do?"

Marluxia frowned, looking at the ceiling. " Well… usually? I'd say tell the others. Even of they didn't believe there **were** ghosts here, they'd know something un-healthy was going on here just from the fact that two people were "seeing things". I'd say evacuate and never come back. Have the building condemned, and forget the whole ordeal."

Namine turned to face him. "… But now?"

He turned to her. His face was calm, but his eyes told her of his new obsession. "…I want to see him again… I want to learn who he was… who he is…"

"I want to know his _name-_" They chorused together on accident, her natural soprano contrasting with his tenor in a harmonic way. They blinked at each other in surprise, then smiled at one another. They were joined in a mission now.

Namine scooted over to cuddle into Marluxia. "Now we just need to figure out our ghosts names… and stories. How do we get info to each other?"

"Check in here every night, Nami. We'll share what we know. Also, if you need anything before… I suppose we'll use codenames for them."

"…Shadow Walker. That's mine. The Shadow Walker." Namine snuggled in closer to Marluxia, as he thought. He finally spoke again.

"…The Lost Reflection," he murmured. Namine made an approving noise, and both fell asleep where they were, making up for the nights they had lost.

Across the room, a shadow edged towards a mirror slightly, almost as if it had sighed in relief. A flash of light across the surface of the glass reveled a blonde boy staring intently at the children in the room, and siverette boy in the corner shadows watching the two embrace in the center of the room. They looked towards one another, the two different greens colliding head on.

"… What do we do?…" The boy went back to staring at the girl un-abashedly. The blonde looked at him, then back to the friends on the floor. The younger one tore his eyes from Namine, and vanished into the dark of the corner's shadows, and did not re-appear. The other watched silently as he left, then returned his gaze to the friends.

'…I wish I knew.' He thought silently, and slid out of sight as well, leaving the two alone to their slumber.


	4. Blackout

If you are reading this now, you have the right to punch me virtually in the face. Why? Because;

1) This wasn't this short origanally, I cut out the second half because- ...I'm a bitch that way. NO LONG CHAPTERS FOR YOU! *Gets killed by a flying Chuck Norris doll*

2) I FRICKING MISSED MARVEX DAY. HOW CAN A BORDERLINE OBSESSED VEXEN FAN MISS MARVEX DAY.

3) Is so late on update. I cry for you all who waited for this instead of reading better fanfictions instead. D:

I am working on the pictures, I swear! One's mostly done now, I just have to finish it. Remind me if I said you won. You may also choose to have your picture changed into a one-shot for your picked couple. In fact, I think someone picked Axel, and for the sake of not massacuring his hair, I'd love to do that instead. XD

In other news- SIX MONTH ANNIVERSERY GO US :D I still think it's funny how I'm the one in our group to say romance wasn't that great and should be easily spurned for happiness alone- and I end up one of the few people in our group in a lasting relationship. That I may or may not (definatly am) a slave to.

This chapter is dedicated to- Anyone reading this, thank you- My beautiful girlfriend, shine on my beautiful star- Axie, good luck with your Demykins!- Ari, because I love her work- and anyone who has every felt down about something today.

And has gone through "Drug" withdrawl when thier girl/boy friend is sick from school. (Miracle, you can laugh, but it's true. XD)

--

Demyx was getting creeped out.

To say the least.

Actually, he was _beyond_ creeped out by his friends right now.

He always knew Marluxia and Namine were kind of close, but never this close. I mean, he still remembered the days when they were little, and Marluxia, Saix, and he would come over Kairi's house every day to play. Saix used to hang out with Ven and Van at first, he remembered, but he came back down to the rest of their levels after the boys hit high school and he was just a middle schooler still. The triplets and he would get in so much trouble, he remembered. And little Namine would sit in the corner drawing or following around Kairi, until Marluxia came over and started "forcing" her to play. Marluxia always looked after her, just like she was his little sister. And he still loved her like that even after he had a little brother to play with al the time.

But they still never stalked around the house in a creepy fashion before.

And he'd caught them already twice today.

He sighed, and headed for the library of the house. He found it peaceful and relaxing in there, and he liked the fact that no one else seemed to go in there… except Marluxia, but it seemed that he was hanging with Namine downstairs in the living room.

Why they were muttering about traps though was a mystery to him though. They were seriously beginning to scare him, with all their weird talk. He had caught a look at Namine's sketch book, and all that was in as of late was Marluxia, Namine, and two strange boys he didn't recognize- a blonde and a silver-haired boy. And it always looked like his friends were chasing these strangers, down hallways, through rooms, but they were never catching them.

He was seriously doubting their sanity.

He entered the room, and shivered at the slight chill that accompanied the room at all times. He sat down and took Peggy from his back, giving it a few strums before he started playing a song he learned a long time ago.

"Let me watch by the fire and remember my days  
And it may be a trick of the firelight  
But the flickering pages that trouble my sight  
Is a book I'm afraid to write,"

He strummed the strings, singing softly to himself the words to the song. He thought he saw a flicker of movement, but he disregarded it, and continued. It's not like he never accidentally attracted his friends attention before, and he liked audiences in a weird way.

"It's the book of my days, it's the book of my life  
And it's cut like a fruit on the blade of a knife  
And it's all there to see as the section reveals  
There's some sorrow in every life-"

He gasped. The figure rushed away from him, as to not attract Demyx's attention it seemed. But his attention was more then caught and he thought of only one thing as he stared after the boy who had rushed down the corner.

_I don't know you._

Demyx ran, placing Peggy down fast and safe on the couch as he did.

'I don't know you, I don't know you, I don't know you-'

Demyx's frightened mantra kept up as he chased the wisp of the teen running from him. He made sure he kept the strange shade of blue in his sights at all times, not letting it get away from him. He wasn't quite fast enough to gain on him though, and he felt himself falling behind-

" This way!"

"They can't be too far in front!"

"What the-"

The three collided in a mess of limbs. Marluxia was the first to pick himself out of the pile-up. He glared at Demyx as he un-tangled himself from the viciously squirming Namine.

"Nice Dem._ Real_ nice. We almost_ had_ them!" He exclaimed furiously. Namine shook her head in agreement.

"Look, how the hell was I supposed to know that you two would be here right now? Namine should be asleep, for pete's sake, it's like, ten!"

Namine scowled at Demyx, muttering something that sounded vaguely like 'not a baby, Jeez'. Marluxia did a matching pout and he and Demyx started arguing again, when Namine stopped them with a gasp.

"There!"

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

He panted- God, he didn't know he still could _do_ that- as they ran from the two of them.

"Run!" He hissed at the silver-haired boy in front of him, rue-ing the fact he couldn't disappear into the mirrors with him by his side. He pulled short however as another boy rounded the corner and slammed into the one in front of him. The two teens dis-entangled themselves, and then started yelling at each other. He shook his head and pulled them apart; These two would never get along it seemed sometimes.

"Quiet!" He hissed. The two stopped pulling each others hair, and the tall blonde pulled them all against the wall in the shadows as a blonde boy rushed around the corner the blunette boy had just come from- at the same time as the two teens chasing them came around the other corner.

"This way!"

"They can't be too far in front!"

The blonde tried to stop before hitting them.

"What the-" He yelped, and then collided with his friends. The youngest of the three boys pressed into the corner suppressed a snigger at the craziness.

With a look from the blonde, the three crept away. Unfortunately, the lights caught the silver in the youngest of the three, and the girl noticed it.

"There!" She called out, and the others turned to see the three of them frozen there, until they turned and continued fleeing down the hall, with pursuit behind them closing in fast until-

"Who were those kids?" Demyx yelped.

Marluxia rolled his eyes. "OBVIOUSLY, Demyx, that's what we're attempting to find out!" He raced down the hall.

The blondes blinked at each other, then took of after Marluxia, until-

_**Bang.**_

Blackness surrounded them. They were lost in the darkness.


End file.
